


Hell Comes Calling

by DuskStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Dean, Archangel Sam, Demons, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Knight of Hell Abaddon, Knight of Hell Ruby, Lucifer Out of Hell, M/M, Michael Out of Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: This is a gift for a wonderful friend of mine on Tumblr - http://gabaeriel.tumblr.com/  Gabriel and Castiel are hunters, Sam and Dean are Archangels. They've stopped the apocalypse, but there are quite a few who aren't too happy about that. When the hunters and their angels are captured by demons, separated, and come face to face with the newly appointed Knights of Hell, how will they cope? Will any of them survive, or is this the end of the line for them all?





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarouliMeansLettuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarouliMeansLettuce/gifts).



They stood at the center of what appeared to be a deserted town, smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Gabriel blinked and glanced to his side at his little brother. "What's going on, Cas? I thought you said there was a case here?"

 

Castiel's expression was one of utter confusion, brows furrowed over bright blue eyes as he took in the empty streets, and buildings. The place was completely devoid of life. "There was **supposed** to be! The woman on the phone said something about a haunting, then the line went dead. I don't know what's going on." He muttered in response, his expression shifting from confused to thoughtful. "Maybe whatever is haunting the place caused this?"

 

Gabriel scoffed at Cas's first response, then arched his brows at the next words to leave his brother's mouth. "You really think so? I mean turning a whole place like this into a literal ghost town takes some major mojo, Cas. I don't think we're dealing with a simple haunting here." Which made him seriously uneasy, because if they weren't dealing with ghosts, then they had no real idea what it was they were up against here. They were going in blind, and Gabriel didn't like it.

 

Cas was feeling the same unease as his older brother, and after a quiet moment of thought, he glanced over at his sibling. "I think it would be wise to call Dean and Sam. Maybe they can tell us what happened here, and at the very least we'd have added back up."

 

Gabriel nodded even as he continued to glance around the area, scanning for any signs of life, any indications of a threat. There was nothing. Just silence. "Yea, I agree, bro." He murmured, almost in a whisper. That silence was the kind of silence that made him uneasy, it was the kind of silence that fell over an area when a predator was lurking. _Hey, Sam, if you're not too busy, Cas and I could use your input on this case we're working. Something not right about this place, kiddo._ He prayed to the angel. Well, Archangel. Even though said angel was older than time itself, he still called him kiddo, just one of the many nicknames he had for the being. Sam and Dean, both Archangels, had helped he and Cas to derail the apocalypse, tired of their brothers constant fighting. Once it was over the two angels had simply decided to stick with them, much to Gabriel's surprise.

 

Sure, he got why Dean stuck around. It was no secret the love he and Cas shared, and Gabriel suspected it went deeper than the two of them being simple lovers. He couldn't really understand why **Sam** was around so much though. Even if Dean wasn't around Sam still found reason to drop into whatever motel they were staying in for the night. They'd taken to getting separate rooms more recently, since Dean often spent his nights with Cas, and still Sam would show up in Gabriel's room. It wasn't that Gabriel minded, he and Sam had become very close friends, he just didn't really understand **why** the angel actually wanted to hang around with him. It didn't help matters that Gabriel had developed a crush on the Archangel, and over time it hadn't gotten any better. In fact he was pretty damn sure he was in love with Sam, which didn't help at all because he was just as certain that Sam would never feel the same about him.

 

There was a rustle of feathers, and Gabriel turned to find Sam standing at his side, and Dean at Cas's side. "Gabriel." Sam murmured in greeting, though his hazel eyes were scanning their surroundings rather than looking at him.

 

"Sam." Dean's voice was clipped, his piercing green eyes alert.

 

"We need to go." Sam spoke in the same tone, and Gabriel noticed that both angels were so tense they were practically vibrating with it.

 

"What..."

 

"We need to go, **now!** " Sam growled, already reaching to place a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, Dean doing the same with Cas. Before either angel could make contact there was a sudden, almost deafening buzzing sound, and Gabriel felt a wave of dizziness crash over him. He staggered, then shook his head and blinked hard, trying to dislodge the off balance feeling. Through the buzzing he could hear chanting, and suddenly both Archangels were screaming. Gabriel had seen them in pain before, had heard them grunt or hiss, or make small sounds of pain, but this, **this** was terrifying. It sounded like they were being tortured.

 

" **SAM!** " Gabriel whirled around, nearly losing his balance as the dizziness swept over him again. Both Sam and Dean were on their knees, and doubled over, both of them still screaming.

 

" **DEAN!** " He heard Cas call out, was aware of his brother stepping toward the angels, and Gabriel started forward too, reaching out a hand to Sam as he approached. The chanting grew louder, the buzzing more intense, and what felt like a gust of wind slammed into him and Cas both, and suddenly the world around him was fading at the edges of his vision.

 

"Gabriel!" He heard Sam voice, heard the pain and the fear bleeding into it before the angel screamed again. It was the last thing he heard before everything went dark...

 

 

 


	2. Only The Begining...

Gabriel jolted awake, his heart pounding, adrenaline pumping through his blood, from the shock of the icy water that had been poured over his head to rouse him. It took him a second to recognize the face of the person standing over him. "Ruby!" He growled out, and started to reach for a weapon, only to realize that he couldn't move. Golden eyes blinked and he turned his head a bit, only to see that he was strapped flat on his back to a metal table. He fought down the panic that was trying to rise up in his gut, and turned his head back to Ruby, a smirk tugging at his lips. Classic Gabriel. "Kinky little thing aren't you? But honestly, if you'd wanted me, you should have just said so, didn't have to go through all this trouble." He quipped. Hey, making jokes was his defense mechanism okay! "And how is it that you're even alive anyway? Didn't we gank your ass a while back?" He added, actually curious about that.

 

"Like you and your brother are the only ones allowed to come back from the dead." The demon snorted, her lips quirking into a sneer. "I was even given a promotion. You're looking at a new Knight of Hell." The sneer on her lips widened into a sinister grin, the gleam in her eyes causing Gabriel's insides to tighten with unease. "Oh, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this, little hunter. You and your brother, and your pet angels have been thorns in our sides for far too long." She purred as she leaned over the table, her face close to his.

 

"What have you done with Cas?!" Gabriel automatically snarled at her, golden eyes flashing with fury. This bitch better not have laid a hand on his little brother! He didn't worry too much about Sam and Dean, they were angels, surely Ruby and her demon goons wouldn't have gotten the best of them. Right? They were probably out there right now looking for him and Cas, and it wouldn't be long before Ruby wished she'd never been brought back. _Sam, I could really use some help here. And tell Dean that Cas is in trouble, too. He might not be conscious and able to pray to him._ He prayed to Sam, then yelped sharply when Ruby drew a blade across his chest, leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

 

"Ah ah ah, none of that, Gabriel. Not that it will do you any good anyway, you precious angel can't hear you. He wouldn't be able to do anything to help you even if he could hear you. He's a bit tied up at the moment himself." She chuckled darkly, then pointed the knife toward a monitor off to his right. The screen lit up when Gabriel turned his head to look. What he saw made his blood run cold. There was Sam, trapped within a ring of holy fire, his wings had been forced to manifest, and Gabriel could see that each one was impaled with an angel blade, pinning the angel to the wall, the edges of his wings being singed by the flames. The monitors were only in black and white, but Gabriel saw ribbons of dark liquid streaking down the angel's chest, and he assumed it was probably blood. The monitor flickered just as someone entered the room, and he saw Sam lift his head, then the picture changed.

 

This time he saw Dean, in a different room, and being held in much the same way as Sam. He looked in just as bad of shape, too. Gabriel clenched his jaw, rage and fear welling up inside of him. The monitor changed again, and Gabriel's heart nearly stopped, his breath catching in his chest. There was Castiel, strapped down to a table just like him, but there was already someone working on him. Gabriel could only watch in horror as the demon standing over Cas drew the blade along his exposed skin, could only watch as his brother thrashed and tried to break free of his restraints as the demon repeated the process, over and over again. " **NO! STOP!** " Gabriel practically roared, twisting and bucking against the table, trying to break free. It was no use, the restrains held fast. Ruby chuckled darkly, the monitor clicked off as she leaned over him once more.

 

"Like I said, you've been a thorn in our sides for far too long." She drew the knife slowly across his chest again, and Gabriel clenched his jaw, refusing to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He'd been tortured before. Hell, he'd survived the cage with Lucifer **and** Michael! He could damn well withstand a little knife play...

 

 

 

 


	3. The Fun Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry! -hides-

Cas awakened with a low groan, blue eyes slitting open slowly, then blinking a couple of times in a bid to clear the fuzziness from his vision. He attempted to sit up, but found himself unable to move. Panic seared through him for a moment, and he struggled, thinking that maybe he'd been cursed and couldn't move at all now. It took his brain a moment to catch up and realize that he wasn't completely immobile, he was actually able to move around, he was just being restrained. He chalked it up to being knocked out by whatever the hell had slammed into him back in that town, after all, his mind was just coming out of that fog. Huffing out a breath, he forced his body to relax a moment as he took stock of the situation. He was strapped down to a table, in a windowless room that had only one door. Actually, it looked almost like a panic room or something very similar. _Dean?_ He tried calling to his angel, using the mental link that had formed between them through their bond.

 

They had only been bonded for a short time, a month at the most. There was no response though, and he couldn't even feel his mate through the bond. Panic tried to rise up again, but Cas shoved it down hard. He couldn't think the worst. It was difficult not to though since the last thing he'd seen before he'd blacked out was both angels brought to their knees, and doubled over in clear agony. He turned his head to look in the direction of the door when he heard it creak open, blue eyes locking upon a woman with red hair. Demon, he was certain of it. "Who are you? What have you done with my family?" He growled out, not really expecting a response.

 

The demon smirked, pausing beside the table Cas was strapped to. "Abaddon." She gave her name, the smirk slipping into a more sinister smile as she reached down to trail a fingertip down his cheek. "Not that it's going to be of any use to you." She purred, sliding her finger down beneath his chin, then down the column of his throat. "And don't worry, you'll be seeing your brother soon enough. The angels, well, they wouldn't do you much good anyway where you're going." She added, then turned away for a moment. When she turned back she was holding a knife, and with a quick, sure slice, she cut his shirt open right down the center of his chest, and pushed the fabric aside to expose bare skin. "But first we're going to have some fun."

 

Blue eyes widened when the demon bitch spoke her name. He knew who she was, a Knight of Hell. He and Gabriel had learned as much about demons and their ranks as they could, so they'd be prepared when they encountered them. They had never been face with a Knight of Hell though, because it had been thought that they were all gone. Obviously that was not the case. He could guess, as she continued to speak, that she intended to kill him, and that Gabriel, Dean, and Sam were likely in the same kind of situation. How many Knights were there, and were they really strong enough to hold **Archangels**? Cas glared coldly up at the woman, managing not to flinch as she drew her finger down his cheek. When she took up the knife though, and cut open his shirt, he felt a chill go down his spine. She was going to torture him before she killed him. "Typical." He muttered under his breath, then clenched his jaw to keep from crying out when she made the first cut down his chest.

 

He was unaware of the fact that his brother was seeing what was happening to him now. After the sixth pass of the blade over his flesh, he thrashed against his restraints, a snarl on his lips, blue eyes flashing cold fury. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life, but he be damned if he simply laid there and took what she was doing to him...

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter fic. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters, I'm still getting a feel for things.


End file.
